


Forgetting the Best Times

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asahi's already working, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Noya's on his 2nd year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya couldn't sleep that night, so he decided to prepare some midnight breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting the Best Times

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've been skipping my previous fic's (What the heart sees that the eyes don't) updates and writings and I decided to opt for some fluff. I wanted to skip from the angsty au with, another au (lmao) but 100% cheesy this time.

After their high and vigorous intimate activity, Asahi was already fast asleep behind him. Due to Asahi's long hours at the office, 20 minutes or longer of sex already tires him out unlike the past few years when he was still in college with Noya; they could make love all night long if they wanted to. Not that Noya has complaints, he's only in his second year of his college and he could already feel the stress Asahi already went through, but there's more to it after he decided to take up Microbiology since his English and arts weren't that outstanding, but they're good nonetheless- on the other hand, Asahi took up Civil Engineering.

Opposites they were in names, habits, attitude, high-school volleyball positions, even with their college courses, but that's best thing about their relationship- it's just full of surprises and a combination of two unexpected things.

Noya forced himself to sleep- counted sheep, thought of calming dreams, thought about the future with Asahi, how much money did he spend for the day, thought about which part of Asahi's genes are dominant and what it would look like if, somehow, they had children- if that was possible, but he just can't, he can't seem to find that relaxing state he usually finds when his body hits the bed.

He thought about their previous sex though, it did tire him, he remembers just how he actually sighed and wished Asahi would climax soon because his overpenetrated hole was begging stop and he too did remember how he convulsed and shook _twice_ , yet he's still blinking awake.

He thought about his class earlier, it was Friday. 2'o clock, fourth floor, Main building. He had his third exam just before his finals, if he fails to get a passing rate combining his first, second and third tests, he wouldn't be able to take his finals and move on to third year. That's what's freaking him out. Failing. He shouldn't really, his grades are good compared to his high-school marks, not to mention having Asahi who's secretly a genius tutor to help him gave him better remarks and understanding, he even tells Noya on which professor to take.

He was so grateful and lucky to be in Asahi's college- not to mention, he got in with his help as well. Since his parents can't afford an apartment for him- they couldn't trust him with a dorm with several roommates because they know damn well how Noya's easy to give in to parties and scared for him to flunk his academics- so Asahi decided to let him stay on his apartment. Though they had to share beds, which is not even a problem with him at all.

After Asahi graduated a company in the same city already took his application- relieved that they could still use the apartment and don't have to move, especially he didn't want to cause inconvenience to Noya, but he said he doesn't mind moving because he's the one living with Asahi.

 

After reminiscing the past years, he still can't find himself to fall asleep- and he had an idea. He gently removed the arm that slung on his torso and quietly shifted out of the bed, not making any tiny noises even when loud obnoxious noises couldn't wake Asahi up. 

He went to the bathroom and soaked a towel first, wiping off the remnants of their love making between his thighs then took Asahi's shirt and wore it. He loved how small it made him. Noya had a crazy growth spurt after he graduated high-school, but so did Asahi.

 _It's your genes, Asahi. Your father's a freaking tower._ He always say whenever he stands in-front of a mirror wearing nothing but his shirt under his _special_   _American Apparel underwear_  he got from his college friend.

 

When he opened the lights to the kitchen, he took out the pancake mix, bowls, eggs and milk and settled them on the counter. The mix could still cook about 10 pancakes, but this time he wanted to make tiny ones so he thinks 20 pancakes are alright. After he mixed the batter and cooked about 5 pancakes, his mind started to wander off the future again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Asahi slurred at the smell coming from other side of the apartment; sweet, toasty-- _vanilla?_ When he lazily opened his eyes, the light coming from outside slit the room with the half opened door and the sounds of pans and rearranged bowls was enough to tell him that Noya's probably having weird cravings at midnight again.

He always stays at the left side of the bed, his back facing the door. Noya being the cuddler and one that can't stay still, he falls out of the bed often, so Asahi made sure that his back should face the wall instead.

When he got up and didn't bother looking any further for his shirt because it just might be under the bed now, he just wore his pajama on his way out. Not bothering to tie his hair up- he's too tired, for christ's sake, but he needs to check his boyfriend. It might be a thief who's cooking too, who knows.

 

"Yuu?" he called out- voice groggy and his eyes crinkling from the light. So that's where his shirt went.  Noya didn't look up, too bothered beating the eggs then he poured it down the pan and added some tomato slices in it. He glanced at the clock that read _two-thirty am,_  he noticed the tower of tiny pancakes on three plates then he looked back to his small boyfriend again. He noticed that his brows are knitted, his nose scrunched and he's pouting a bit.

 _He's stressed about something,_ he thought.

He walked towards him then and went behind him, embracing him on the waist as he kissed him just below the ear. "You alright?" he asked, one hand releasing Noya as he held the pan and shook it a bit, semi flipping the sides of the omelette. Noya rested his head on his shoulders as he sighed, "I might not pass that test. I didn't know the answer on some of the items and," then he groaned. His weight dropping on Asahi. The older chuckled as he pulled their bodies away a bit as he flipped the omelette smoothly.

"I swear I've been trying to do that for how long now. How." Noya added.

"Well, you just have to make sure you can do it though. It's just confidence." he replied, pulling the spatula off his boyfriend's hand and dropped it on the counter. "Your first two exams are great, it's alright if you didn't pass this one." with that, Noya groaned again.

"Yeah but, I just don't want to have a failing record. If my boyfriend's good then I need to be good as well." he chuckled after a sigh.

Asahi was about to say _no I'm not good_ but he knew that if he did, Noya would just end up gushing about him and compliment him more and he's not easy to take compliments, so he just kissed his neck.

"And I want to graduate as soon as possible... I can't have you paying for everything, I barely buy our food and," he was interrupted with a pinch on the stomach.

"Ssh. Nope. I'm not having that at 2 in the morning, no." he playfully replied and tickled Noya slightly as he blew raspberries on his neck and shoulders. Noya giggled as he squirmed inside his embrace, laughing for a while until he realized it's time to turn off the stove.

"It's alright, I don't mind working and spending money for us. It's what I'm preparing for anyway." Asahi said as he turned him around to see his face, and slightly walked over the counter so he could carry and sit Noya up and settle between his legs.

Nishinoya blushed at his statement- or answer, maybe a promise? 

That he means a future to fill with Noya. Weren't he just daydreaming about the earlier?

"You're a big dork sometimes, you know?" he smiled and asked quietly, putting his arms on Asahi's shoulders as he poked the tip of his nose with his.

"Bad, suave trying dork who enjoys breakfast at midnight? Yeah." He chuckled and pecked his lips in return. Noya always supported and sacrificed his nights to help and comfort Asahi, now is his turn to do the comforting.

 

After they cleaned up the pans and bowls, they carried the plates to their room and settled on the couch, Noya insisted they stay and cuddle in their room instead on the living room, so if they get sleepy the bed is just beside them, hence he doesn't like sleeping in the living room- which Asahi agreed on, for the sake of Noya's satisfaction. Who's he to deny Noya anyway?

 

 


End file.
